Attracted to You
by Tatiana12
Summary: Kim Jongin. Murid baru di kelasku. Dia tampan dan pandai bergaul. Wajar saja semua orang menyukainya dan ingin dekat dengannya. Siapa yang tahu, ternyata dia membaca buku yang aku baca. Dia mengerti jenis musik yang kusuka. Tidak ada laki-laki sepintar dan semenarik dia. Dia sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Tapi... siapa aku? Tidak mungkin dia tertarik padaku. KAISOO. GENDERSWITCH (GS).
1. Chapter 1

**Attracted to You**

**I don't own anything but the storyline**

.

.

.

_"Nama saya Kim Jongin. Mulai sekarang saya akan menempati kelas ini. Mohon bantuannya."_

Aku memperhatikannya lagi. Tapi ini bukan salahku. Ini salahnya. Dia sangat menarik perhatian.

.

_"Kyungsoo, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika yang Seo Songsaengnim berikan kemarin?"_

Krystal, teman sebangkuku. Dia bisa jadi sempurna jika dia mau. Cantik, baik hati, kaya raya. Sebenarnya dia bisa jadi jenius. Hanya saja dia terlalu pemalas. Tetapi, aku tetap menyayanginya. Dia salah satu teman terbaikku.

.

_"Kyung, aku sangaaaat menyayanginya."_

Ya. Aku tahu. Semua orang punya kekasih. Kecuali aku, mungkin? Aku tidak pernah punya pacar. Siapa yang tertarik dengan gadis sepertiku?

.

_"Wah! Gambaranmu bagus sekali Jongin!"_

Kurang apalagi? Tidak mungkin kan, ada orang yang sempurna di muka bumi ini? Jika begitu, maka dia apa? Dia sangat sempurna. Menurutku.

.

_"Anak baru di kelasmu itu tampan sekali Kyung! Kenalkan aku padanya!"_

Genit. Tidak apa-apa sih. Baekhyun tetap sahabatku. Sifatnya memang seperti itu. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mau berkenalan dengan Kim Jongin?

.

_"Aku senang mengobrol denganmu. Kau tidak menyeramkan seperti yang kukira."_

Benarkah? Baru kali ini ada seorang lelaki yang senang mengobrol denganku. Aku tidak menyangka, Jongin sangat pintar. Dia tahu buku-buku biografi tokoh-tokoh terkenal yang sering kubaca. Kukira tidak ada laki-laki sepintar dan semenarik dia.

.

_"Kau selalu memperhatikannya Kyung, tentu saja aku tahu."_

Sejelas itukah?

.

_"Kau menyukai Krystal kan? Tapi dia sudah punya pacar. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu, Jongin."_

Ada lagi alasan yang lain. Aku menyukaimu, Jongin. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membantumu bersama Krystal.

.

_"Aku tahu kau pintar, tetapi kau tidak tahu semuanya, Kyung. Kau tidak tahu perasaanku."_

Walaupun aku tahu perasaanmu, itu semua percuma. Gadis yang kau sukai itu tak mungkin aku kan, Jongin?

.

_"Krys, menurutmu, mungkin tidak, kalau Jongin sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun?"_

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Krystal. Aku takut hal itu malah menguatkan kecurigaanku. Yang pasti akan semakin menyakiti hatiku.

.

_"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun?"_

Tentu saja tidak bisa. Hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

.

_"Kau selalu menomorduakan perasaanmu sendiri Kyung."_

Karena tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan perasaanku. Tidak ada yang peduli jika aku sedih. Tidak seperti kalian, gadis gadis cantik yang tidak boleh disakiti.

.

_"Jongin menyukaiku? Yang benar saja."_

Itu tidak mungkin kan?

.

_"Kurasa… aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin, Kyung."_

Aku juga benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, Baek.

.

_"Maafkan aku. Aku harus menolakmu."_

Apakah aku salah dengar? Apakah Jongin baru saja menolak sebuah pernyataan cinta?

.

_"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir lelaki itu. Apakah aku kurang cantik?!"_

Jongin bukan jenis lelaki yang seperti itu. Jongin berbeda. Kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

.

_"Bolehkah aku… mengecup bibirmu?"_

Apa katanya?!

.

I love insecure Kyungsoo. Hehe.

Lanjut gak nih kira-kira? Review nya yaaa!

ff ini nggak akan panjang... paling cuma 3 atau 4 chapter.

tolong dukungannya yaaa! jangan lupa review! :3

-Tatiana12


	2. Chapter 2

**Attracted to You**

**I don't own anything but the storyline**

.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan lelaki itu lagi. Bukan salahku kan? Ia yang salah. Dirinya memang sangat menarik. Wajar jika ia disukai semua orang, meskipun ia murid baru di sini.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika yang Seo Songsaengnim berikan kemarin?" Krystal Jung, teman sebangkuku tiba-tiba bertanya. Anak ini pasti belum mengerjakan tugasnya. Hampir setiap hari ia mencontek tugas milikku. Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula sebenarnya, Krystal itu pintar, hanya saja ia pemalas.

"Sudah. Kau mau menyalin milikku?" tanyaku padanya.

Krystal hanya terkekeh dan berkata, "kau memang sangat mengerti aku Kyung."

Aku mengambil buku matematika dari tasku dan memberikannya pada Krystal. "Ini. Cepat salin sebelum Seo Songsaengnim datang. Kau akan terlibat masalah jika tidak menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."

"Baiklah… Terimakasih Kyung, kau memang temanku yang terbaik." Katanya sambil cepat-cepat menyalin tugasku.

Aku memperhatikan Krystal yang sedang buru-buru menyalin. Krystal sangat cantik, ia juga baik hati dan tidak sombong sama sekali. Krystal ini bisa saja menjadi gadis yang sempurna jika ia tidak semalas ini. Ia bisa jadi jenius jika ia mau.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa Krys?" Seseorang menghampiri meja kami dan bertanya pada Krystal.

"Bukan mengerjakan. Lebih tepatnya, aku sedang menyalin tugas matematika milik Kyungsoo." jawab Krystal. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada buku di atas mejanya. Ia masih sibuk menulis.

Aku menoleh menatapnya. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih tampan dari dekat. Aku bisa melihat rahangnya yang tegas dengan jelas.

"Sepertinya kau selalu menyalin tugas milik Kyungsoo setiap hari. Kau tidak keberatan Kyung?" Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Astaga, apakah ia baru saja mengajakku mengobrol?

"Tentu saja tidak. Kyunggie sangat baik padaku. Lebih baik kau pergi dulu Jongin. Aku sedang serius menyalin tugasku, kau hanya mengganggu saja." Krystal masih terus menulis. Ia mengusir Jongin tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

Kasihan sekali Jongin. Sepertinya, ia tertarik pada Krystal. Tapi sayangnya, Krystal baru saja berpacaran dengan Jongdae. Dan kelihatannya, mereka tidak akan putus dalam waktu dekat. Krystal sangat menyayangi Jongdae. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu ia menepuk bahuku, dan pergi duduk lagi ke mejanya.

Untuk apa ia menepuk bahuku? Ah, menambah beban pikiranku saja.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sudah sebulan Kim Jongin menempati kelasku. Ia pindah dari Busan karena orangtuanya dipindahtugaskan ke Seoul.

Walaupun baru sebulan, Jongin sudah memiliki banyak teman. Bahkan sepertinya ia memiliki lebih banyak teman dibandingkan diriku. Tidak heran sih, Jongin anak yang ramah dan tampan. Siapa yang tidak ingin dekat dengannya?

Belum lagi kemampuannya bermain gitar. Membuatnya semakin digilai para perempuan. Jujur saja, aku juga tertarik padanya. Ayolah, gadis normal mana yang tidak tertarik padanya?

Aku berani taruhan, kalau Krystal belum memiliki Jongdae sebagai kekasihnya, ia juga pasti akan naksir Jongin habis-habisan. Tapi aku tahu sifat Krystal, ia gadis yang setia. Jadi, aku yakin ia tidak akan menyimpan rasa suka kepada lelaki lain yang bukan kekasihnya.

Ah, berbicara tentang Krystal, sebenarnya diam-diam aku sangat iri padanya.

Krystal adalah seorang gadis paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui. Ia sangat cantik. Percayalah, bahkan walaupun kau adalah seorang perempuan, kau akan terus menerus memperhatikannya. Wajahnya sangat menarik dengan garis-garis tegas yang ia miliki. Membuat kesan galak. Padahal, Krystal orangnya tidak galak sama sekali. Ia sangat menyenangkan dan humoris. Rambutnya juga indah. Ia juga memiliki tubuh yang semua gadis rela melakukan apapun untuk memiliki tubuhnya.

Dan yang paling aku sukai dari Krystal adalah, otaknya yang tidak kosong. Krystal pintar sekali. Walaupun ia jarang belajar, kalau sekalinya ia menyentuh buku dan berusaha unuk menghapal, nilainya akan sama besarnyadengan nilaiku yang belajar mati matian selama satu semester.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis cantik yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan penampilan, Krystal sebisa mungkin menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal berguna. Ia selalu berlatih bernyanyi setiap hari. Kuakui suaranya memang indah. Jika ia terus-terusan berlatih, kujamin ia akan menjadi penyanyi papan atas yang digemari seluruh umat manusia.

Nah, dari seluruh hal tentang Krystal yang kusebutkan di atas, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak iri pada dirinya? Jika mau kusimpulkan, Krystal adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, pintar, dan memiliki segudang bakat.

"Kyungsoo? Boleh tolong berikan ini pada Krystal?" Aku menoleh,mendapati seorang lelaki yang tadi menepuk pundakku sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan. Kadonya untuk Krystal.

"Boleh… Tentu saja." Jawabku sambil mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak Kyungsoo!" Katanya.

"Sama-sama." Jawabku. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas. Sudah jam segini… lima menit lagi mata pelajaran pertamaku mulai. Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai kelas.

Oh iya, aku juga sering menjadi perantara antara Krystal dan segudang laki-laki yang mengaguminya. Jadi, aku sudah biasa dihampiri banyak lelaki dan diberi kado. Yah, kadonya emang bukan untukku sih. Tapi, pada akhirnya Krystal sering memberikan kado yang didapatkannya untukku. Lumayan kan?

Ketika aku sampai di kelas, aku langsung duduk di tempatku dan mendapati Krystal yang sedang asyik membaca novel. Kuintip judul novel yang sedang dibacanya. Seperti biasa, novel percintaan lagi.

"Krys, ini ada kado untukmu." Kataku sambil menyodorkan kado yang barusan aku terima.

"Wah, kali ini dari siapa?" tanya Krystal.

"Taemin." Jawabku sambil membongkar tasku, mencari buku catatan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Gosipnya sih, hari ini akan ada ulangan. Walaupun belum pasti akan diadakan ulangan, tidak ada salahnya kan aku berjaga-jaga?

"Ooh, Taemin lagi. Ia tidak capek apa? Sudah jelas aku tidak menyukainya…" Krystal memegang kado itu dengan malas.

"Ia hanya berniat baik untuk membagi uang jajannya denganmu Krys. Lagipula, kau tidak dirugikan apa apa kan?"

"Iya sih… Tapi aku jadi tidak enak pada Jongdae, Kyung. Memangnya enak, mempunyai _yeojachingu_ yang setiap hari mendapatkan kado dari lelaki lain? Lebih baik, kado ini untukmu saja Kyung, kau mau menerimanya kan?" Krystal menatapku dan tersenyum manis. Senyumannya yang biasa ia keluarkan jika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Siapa yang tidak mau kado gratis… Baiklah, aku terima ini. Terima kasih Krys. Lumayan." Aku mengambil kado itu dari tangan Krystal dan menaruhnya ke dalam tasku.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau ada lelaki yang ingin memberikan kado padaku lewat dirimu, kau tinggal bilang, 'Krystal tidak menerima kado lagi, ia sudah punya pacar dan tidak mau diganggu.' Kau bilang itu saja Kyung. Jika mereka masih tetap ingin memberikan kadonya, maka kado itu untukmu saja. Oke?" Krystal memberitahuku rencananya dengan panjang lebar.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

"Terima kasih Kyung… Oh iya, aku juga minta maaf ya. Gara-gara aku duduk sebangku denganmu, banyak lelaki yang suka memberikan kado untukmu dengan kau sebagai perantaranya. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak Kyung." Kata Krystal lirih. Benar, jika aku ada di posisinya pun, aku tidak akan enak jika aku menyebabkan temanku dititipi kado oleh segudang lelaki.

"Tidak apa-apa Krys, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Jawabku tulus. Aku memang tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan seluruh kado-kado yang para lelaki itu titipkan padaku. Aku malah merasa berjasa. Dan karena itu juga, orang-orang jadi lumayan mengenalku. Yaaah, setidaknya mereka jadi tahu namaku.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Kyung." Krystal tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya hilang, lalu ia memelukku.

Gadis cantik dan kaya memang beda ya, tubuhnya sangat wangi. Tak heran Jongdae betah sekali jika sudah merangkul Krystal.

"Kyung, kau untuk apa membuka buku catatan Bahasa Inggris?" tanya Krystal setelah ia melepas pelukannya dariku dan menatap buku Bahasa Inggris yang ada di atas mejaku.

"Oh itu, ada yang bilang hari ini akan diadakan ulangan Bahasa Inggris." Jawabku.

"Ooh…" Krystal hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

Jangan harap Krystal akan belajar Bahasa Inggris. Ia akan santai santai saja seperti biasanya. Apalagi, ia memang sangat fasih menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

"Sedang belajar apa Kyung?" Ah, suara itu lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku berkonsentrasi jika Jongin ada di dekatku begini? Dan… ia tidak mengajak Krystal mengobrol?

"Bahasa Inggris. Dari gosip yang kudengar, Ms. Tiffany akan mengadakan ulangan hari ini." jawabku sambil menoleh dan menatap wajahnya.

"Oh benarkah? Gawat, kalau begitu aku harus belajar." Jongin segera menuju ke tempat duduknya dan tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan buku catatan Bahasa Inggrisnya.

Aku melihatnya dan tanpa sadar, bibirku melengkungkan senyuman.

Aku suka lelaki yang rajin.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Appa pulaaang!" Suara ayahku terdengar, juga suara pintu yang dibuka, lalu ditutup lagi. Ayahku sudah pulang rupanya.

Aku secepat mungkin berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membawakan barang bawaan ayahku.

"Hai Kyungsoo, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Ayahku bertanya dengan penuh perhatian. Ia membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya, lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluargaku yang sempit. Bukan hanya ruang keluarga, rumahku memang kecil. Jadi semua ruangan sempit.

Aku menatap wajah ayahku yang terlihat kelelahan. Tentu saja ia lelah, setiap hari harus bekerja sampai malam. Ayahku, Do Jungsoo, hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil. Pendapatannya tidak banyak. Oleh karena itu, sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa berhemat dan menabung.

"Tadi aku ulangan Bahasa Inggris, untungnya aku sudah menguasai materinya sehingga ulangannya berjalan lancar." Jawabku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku. Senyuman yang selalu aku berikan terhadap ayahku, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

"Baguslah," ia mengelus-elus kepalaku. "Putri Appa memang pintar. Tidak sia-sia Appa membiayaimu mahal-mahal untuk sekolah di sana." Katanya dengan senyumannya. Ya, Appa memang bekerja mati-matian untuk membayar uang pangkal sekolahku yang super mahal. Sekolahku memang termasuk sekolah favorit yang ada di Seoul. Appa bilang, ia tidak ingin aku kesusahan di masa depan. Ia ingin aku menjadi orang yang sukses dan pintar. Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar aku dapat bersekolah di sekolah itu.

"Oh iya, Appa lapar tidak? Aku yakin, Appa belum makan malam kan? Aku sudah menyiapkannya untuk Appa." Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai mengambilkan makanan untuk Appa.

"Kau tahu saja Appa sedang lapar." Katanya sambil nyengir.

Aku memberikan makanan yang sudah kusiapkan pada Appa. Ia mulai memakannya.

"Hmmm, masakanmu memang enak, Kyung." Gumamnya sambil terus mengunyah. "Masakanmu selalu mengingatkan Appa pada mendiang ibumu…" ucapnya lirih. Matanya menerawang.

Aku tertegun. Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu ingat dengan rupa ibuku. Eomma meninggal dunia ketika aku berumur lima tahun. Aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu.

"Appa pasti sangat merindukan Eomma…" Aku mengelus pundak Appa-ku.

Appa membelai tanganku dan menatap lurus ke mataku dengan pandangannya yang sedih. "Tentu saja Appa sangat merindukannya, Kyung. Eomma-mu adalah orang yang hebat. Wanita terhebat yang Appa pernah temui."

Aku tidak suka melihat pandangan Appa yang sedih. Aku tak suka melihatnya sedih. Aku juga sedih… Aku ingin memiliki ibu. Aku juga rindu Eomma. "Andai saja aku bisa mengenal Eomma lebih lama…" ucapku pada akhirnya. Aku benar-benar berharap Tuhan dapat memberi waktu lebih lama untukku mengenal ibuku sendiri.

Dalam hatiku yang terdalam, sebenarnya aku ingin memiliki seorang ibu. Aku yakin, Eomma yang berada di surga tidak akan keberatan. Ia juga pasti sedih kan melihat Appa yang kesepian dan tenggelam dalam kesedihannya terus menerus?

Aku ingin punya seorang ibu. Aku kesepian. Aku juga tidak tega melihat Appa yang berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan seperti ini.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Kyung, kenapa kau terus belajar setiap saat?" Tanpa kusadari, Jongin sudah duduk di bangku sebelahku. Krystal menghilang entah kemana ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Mungkin ia menghampiri Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?" Tanyaku agak tak suka. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belajar terus?

"Heran saja… Kudengar, kau mendapatkan peringkat satu di kelas pada semester kemarin. Jadi, kupikir kau sudah pintar. Untuk apa belajar terus menerus?" Jongin… memperhatikanku?

"Aku suka belajar." Jawabku singkat.

"Tapi sekarang ini waktunya istirahat Kyung," Jongin menutup buku ekonomi yang sedang kubaca. "Kau harus istirahat. Tidak baik mempekerjakan otak secara terus menerus." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku terpaku. Tidak pernah ada orang yang protes akan kebiasaanku yang selalu belajar. Krystal pernah sih protes, tapi, dia kan memang dekat denganku. Sementara Jongin? Baru akhir-akhir ini ia mengajakku mengobrol. Rasanya, kami berdua tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi.

"Tapi masalahnya, aku senang belajar. Jadi ini seperti sedang melakukan hobi."

Jongin mendecih, lalu tertawa geli. "Yang benar saja? Mana ada orang yang mempunyai hobi aneh sepertimu, Kyung?"

"Memangnya belajar itu hal yang aneh? Setahuku, kau juga suka belajar. Kau kan termasuk murid pintar di kelas ini." Benar kan? Aku sering memperhatikan Jongin, dan terkadang kulihat ia sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Meskipun tidak sering, tapi tetap saja kan? Murid lelaki lain di kelasku tidak ada yang rajin seperti Jongin.

"Wah, Kyung…" Jongin menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. Kenapa lagi anak ini?

"Apa?"

"Kau… memprhatikanku, Kyung?" tanyanya serius.

"Aku memperhatikan seluruh kelas kok. Bukan hanya dirimu saja." Jawabku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanku. Benarkah aku memperhatikan seluruh kelas? Rasanya tidak. Rasanya aku memang hanya memperhatikan Jongin saja.

"Ooh, siapa tahu saja kan?" katanya lalu tersenyum geli.

Aku melihatnya, menatap wajahnya yang menahan tawa, lalu ikut tersenyum geli juga.

"Kau tidak makan siang Kyung?" tanyanya lagi. Kurasa, Jongin sedang berusaha untuk mencari bahan obrolan.

"Tidak. Aku tadi pagi sarapan, dan nanti malam aku akan makan malam. Makan siang tidak begitu penting untukku."

"Kyung, yang penting itu justru makan siang. Pada siang hari, energimu sudah habis. Makan siang itu seperti… apa ya istilahnya? Check point! Ya! Kalau di game, istilahnya check point. Ketika kau sudah lelah dan kehabisan energi, kau harus mengisi energimu itu untuk bertahan dan tetap dalam keadaan prima hingga sore hari." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

Aku tidak pernah tahu ternyata Jongin cerewet juga. Menurut pengamatanku akhir-akhir ini, Jongin jarang berbicara banyak-banyak.

"Jadi, makanlah Kyung. It's okay kalau kau mau belajar terus menerus. Tetapi setidaknya makanlah, agar perutmu terisi dan agar badanmu tidak lemas." Ucapnya. Mungkin aku salah, tapi… sepertinya matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Ia pasti ingin berteman denganku agar bisa mencontek saat ulangan, atau mungkin, untuk bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Krystal? Ya, itu alasan paling logis. Paling-paling, pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi perantara lagi.

"Terimakasih atas nasihatnya, Jongin. Nanti aku akan makan. Tapi tidak di sini. Aku akan makan ketika aku sampai di rumah."

"Janji?" Lelaki itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Ya Tuhan, benarkah masih ada lelaki yang bersifat kekanakkan seperti orang ini? Pinky promise? Lelucon zaman kapankah itu? Sudah sangat ketinggalan zaman.

Tapi pada akhirnya, aku juga mengulurkan jari kelingkingku dan menautkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji." Ucapku.

Jongin tersenyum puas seraya melepas tautan jari kelingking kami berdua. Setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya aneh juga. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dan Jongin mengobrol dengan lama, tapi, dengan anehnya, kami sudah melakukan pinky promise. Untuk alasan yang absurd pula.

"Aku yakin, di rumah pun kau akan terus belajar. Benar kan?" Jongin bertanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangannya yang jahil. Satu lagi jenis ekspresi Kim Jongin yang kupelajari.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Sangat mudah ditebak." Jawabnya.

"Sok tahu." Aku hanya dapat membalas itu padanya. Di rumah, aku tidak belajar terus menerus seperti di sekolah. Aku hanya belajar selama kurang lebih tiga jam selama berada di rumah. Itu pun terkadang hanya sempat untuk mengerjakan tugas, bukan untuk menambah ilmu dari buku buku yang lain.

Di rumah, aku tidak bisa belajar terus menerus karena aku harus mengerjakan urusan rumah. Membersihkan rumah, menjemur pakaian, belum lagi untuk memasak makanan. Pokoknya, sangat banyak urusan rumah yang harus aku kerjakan setiap harinya.

"Lalu, kalau tidak belajar, apa yang kau lakukan sepulang sekolah? Menurutku, kau bukan jenis gadis yang suka menghabiskan waktu di mall dan membicarakan lelaki-lelaki tampan." Katanya sok detektif.

"Aku memang bukan jenis gadis yang seperti itu. Sama sekali bukan, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi gadis yang berlaku seperti itu." Mana sempat aku berjalan-jalan ke mall dan membicarakan lelaki sambil memoleskan make-up pada wajah? Lagipula, jika seandainya aku sempat melakukan itu, aku tidak akan mau. Lebih baik menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna, kan?

"Baguslah… Lagipula, aku tidak suka jenis gadis yang seperti itu." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum dan menatapku lama.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hai Kyunggie! Krystal!" Baekhyun, sahabatku menghampiriku. Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu perempuan paling cantik yang ada di sekolah. Ia sangat tahu dan pandai untuk menggunakan kecantikannya itu. Ya… Baekhyun memang sedikit centil. Tapi, di samping hal itu, ia adalah salah satu teman terbaikku, seperti Krystal.

"Hai Baek! Tumben kau mampir ke kelas kami." Krystal membalas sapaan Baekhyun. Sementara aku hanya melambai dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Hehehe, aku merindukan kalian!" ucapnya heboh sambil memeluk Krystal dan aku erat-erat.

"Salah sendiri kau jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan Krystal." Memang kenyataannya, Baekhyun jarang menyediakan waktu kosong untukku dan Krystal. Padahal, dulu kami bertiga sangat dekat dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dulu, sebelum Baekhyun bergabung dengan geng cewek-cewek genit itu.

Krystal juga sebenarnya diajak untuk bergabung dengan geng cewek centil itu, tapi, Krystal menolaknya. Krystal bukan jenis gadis yang seperti itu. Meskipun ia tetap memikirkan penampilan, hal itu bukan menjadi prioritas utama untuknya. Dan kalau masalah lelaki… Krystal tidak genit dan suka mengajak lelaki untuk berkenalan. Para lelaki lah yang berebut untuk kenal dan menarik perhatiannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyung, Krys… Kabur dari geng itu susah sekali." Katanya sambil cemberut. Membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Tuhan, mengapa aku harus dekat dengan orang-orang yang cantik seperti mereka? Jelas saja aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka.

"Huh… tidak ada maaf untukmu, Baek." Krystal lanjut membaca novelnya. Entu saja Krystal hanya bercanda. Sejauh ini, kami bertiga belum pernah bertengkar sama sekali.

Baekhyun cemberut lagi, lalu menoleh padaku dan langsung tersenyum imut. "Kyunggie… kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

Aku tertawa kecil, dan menjawab, "untuk apa aku marah padamu, Baekkie? Tentu saja tidak."

"Uri Kyunggie jjang!" katanya sambil tertawa lebar-lebar.

Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mendekatkan badannya padaku dan berkata, "Kyung, aku ingin berkenalan dengan teman sekelasmu yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Murid baru itu. Di mana dia?"

"Oh, Jongin? Itu." Jawabku sambil menoleh ke arah depan, serong kanan. Itu tempat Jongin duduk bersama teman sebangkunya, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri meja Jongin.

Ah, aku tidak suka hal ini.

Dari tempat dudukku, aku dapat mendengar Baekhyun mengajak Jongin berkenalan.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Katanya dengan sangat manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil pada Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Aku juga jadi memperhatikan Baekhyun. Seragam gadis itu terlalu ketat, juga roknya yang terlampau pendek. Ah, Baekhyun mendapat dampak buruk dari teman se-gengnya yang centil itu.

Aku, sebagai sahabat Baekhyun, jelas tidak suka melihat perubahan Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih nakal dan genit. Tapi, para lelaki pasti suka. Lelaki selalu suka hal-hal yang sexy, bukan?

Dalam hati, kuharap Jongin tidak seperti itu. Kuharap Jongin akan menjawab sapaan Baekhyun dengan ketus dan terlihat terpaksa berkenalan dengannya.

"Aku Kim Jongin."

Yang namanya lelaki memang sama saja. Lihat saja mata Jongin yang berbinar dan membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan.

Tiba-tiba saja rasanya perutku terasa mulas. Aku tidak suka melihat adegan ini.

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri, dan mendapati Krystal yang menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongin. Tak lama kemudian, tatapannya berubah menjadi ke arahku.

Krystal tersenyum aneh, lalu berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyung?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, heran. "Hah? Tidak apa-apa kenapa Krys?" Mungkinkah… Krystal tahu?

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" katanya, lalu menatapku tajam.

"Tidak… Bukan begitu." Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Jawab pertanyaanku yang pertama Kyung… Kau tidak apa-apa?" tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh simpati.

Aku baru saja mau menampik dan pura-pura tidak mengerti, tapi Krystal langsung memotongku, bahkan ketika aku belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa. "Jangan mengelak, dan jangan cari alasan." Begitu katanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Krys. Lagipula, aku belum tahu apakah aku menyukainya, atau hal ini hanya kekaguman semata." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Krystal dengan volume sekecil mungkin.

Krystal lalu tersenyum lembut dan mencubit pipiku. "Aigoo… Kyunggie sudah besar sekarang." Apa-apaan lagi ini.

Aku berusaha melepas kedua tangan Krystal dari pipiku. "Apa apaan sih… memangnya kau pikir aku anak kecil? Hanya sekedar mengingatkan, aku lebih tua sembilan bulan dari pada kau, Krys."

"Ah tetap saja… Kau tetap terlihat seperti balita yang lucu di kedua mata besar dan pipi chubby yang kau miliki ini Kyung." Katanya sambil tak henti-hentinya mencubit-cubit pipiku.

"Krystal! Lepaskan!" Aku jadi sibuk mengurusi Krystal yang semakin usil. Tapi, lebih baik begini. Daripada melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

Aku melirik lagi ke arah Jongin dan Baekhyun. Ya, mereka masih terus mengobrol dengan seru. Chanyeol yang tadi duduk di sebelah Jongin sudah menghilang entah kemana. Bangku itu kini ditempati oleh Baekhyun yang dengan genitnya sedang tertawa tawa bersama Jongin.

Astaga, aku tidak boleh terus berpikiran negatif tentang Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga… Baekhyun tetap sahabatku bukan?

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Pagi, Kyung." Jongin menyapaku ketika aku baru saja masuk ke kelas. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir aku mengobrol dengan Jongin ya? Hmmm sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Sudah sekitar dua minggu mungkin? Sejak Baekhyun berkenalan dengan Jongin, lelaki itu hanya sempat menyapaku saja, seperti pagi ini.

"Pagi." Jawabku. Aku berusaha untuk terdengar seketus mungkin. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa aku harus bersikap ketus padanya. Padahal, Jongin tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Jika ada pihak yang salah, itu pasti aku.

Aku langsung duduk di bangkuku dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang kemarin kupinjam dari perpustakaan. Biografi Mark Twain.

"Mark Twain…" aku mendengar Jongin menggumam. Posisinya sekarang berada di belakang tubuhku. Kepalanya menyempil di antara bahu dan kepalaku, sehingga rambutnya sedikit menyentuh telingaku.

Jantungku spontan berdetak sangat cepat ketika aku menyadari betapa dekatnya posisi kami saat ini.

"Kau suka Mark Twain?" Tanya Jongin.

"Iya, aku suka."

"Wah! Keren. Jarang sekali lho, zaman sekarang, ada murid SMA yang suka Mark Twain." Katanya dengan senyumannya yang cerah. Ia lalu duduk di bangku Krystal. Krystal memang belum datang.

"Kau juga suka?"Aku jadi tertarik. Mungkinkah Jongin suka Mark Twain juga?

"Suka… tapi tidak bisa dibilang fanatik sih. Aku suka The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn dan The Adventures of Tom Sawyer." Katanya bangga.

Aku tersenyum senang. Aku tahu, Jongin adalah orang yang pintar dan berpengetahuan luas. Jarang ada orang yang memperhatikan cerita-cerita klasik seperti cerita-cerita yang dibuat oleh Mark Twain. Apalagi murid SMA yang biasanya, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh masalah percintaan.

Baru saja aku tenggelam dalam pikiran pikiran baikku tentang Jongin, lelaki itu tiba-tiba bertanya, "Oh iya, Kyung, Byun Baekhyun itu… temanmu ya?"

"Iya… Kenapa? Kau suka?" Aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu dengan hati-hati. Sejujurnya, aku takut mendengar jawabannya. Aku jadi menyesal telah bertanya padanya tentang hal ini.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya terkekeh.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Kalau memang suka ya mengaku saja. Wajar kok. Baekhyun memang cantik. Pantas jika banyak lelaki menyukainya." Kataku sambil membuka-buka buku yang kupegang. Brpura-pura membaca. Padahal aku tidak menangkap satu katapun dari buku yang ada di genggamanku ini.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Jongin akhirnya memamerkan senyumannya yang menurutku lebih cerah dari mentari pagi ini. Ya, hiperbola. Tidak apa lah sekali-kali.

"Aku tidak butuh gadis yang cantik." Kata Jongin sambil terus tersenyum.

Aku masih terus menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Tidak perlu cantik untuk menjadi gadis yang kusukai. Menurutku, cantik itu hanya bonus. Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis hanya karena kecantikannya."

Aku masih diam.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki lainnya, Kyungsoo." Jongin terdiam sejenak." Aku tidak bilang aku spesial, aku hanya merasa, aku berbeda. Ketika laki-laki lain mengincar gadis yang cantik, aku tidak seperti itu."

Aku menatapnya lurus, penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku lebih suka gadis yang pintar." Katanya, lalu ia menjawil hidungku dengan cengiran jail khas-nya.

Aku semakin membisu.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Makasih buat yg udah review yaaa! Aku seneng banget ternyata responnya positif.

Terus review yaaa! Doain aja semoga aku ngga ada halangan untuk fast update! hehehehe

Makasih udah baca :-)

-Tatiana12


End file.
